Gibbs and the younger DiNozzo
by NKissAngel
Summary: Gibbs meets Tony's younger sister, and they begin to have a realtionship! what will Tony and the rest of the team think? Will Claira DiNozzo be the 5th ex-wife? -suck at summaries sry!-


Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sipped his coffee as he strode into the squad-room early one morning, suddenly something or rather someone collided into him, his coffee cup crashed to the ground and everyone gasped. "Shit!" a female voice muttered under her breath, as she stood looking up at Gibbs. Gibbs stared at his coffee cup, and his coffee oozing into the carpet. "Who the hell are you?" he growled as his eyes saw the black Chuck Taylor's, then thin shapely legs in dark jeans, his ice blue eyes continued to travel up to a black baby doll style tank top, a silver heart-shaped locket, and then the pale but gorgeous face, with sparkling emerald green eyes, framed by dark red curls. "I'm Claira DiNozzo, you must be the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" she said quietly her face breaking into a sly grin.

"Im going to go for a run!" Claira said smiling as she stood from where she sat on the bar stool watching Jethro sand his current boat. "Hurry back!" he said as his turned and grabbed her, kissing her lips softly. "I will!" she grinned as she grabbed his orange UNITED STATES MARINE CORP. hoodie from where it lay on the work bench and pulled it over her head breathing in his warm scent, sawdust, bourbon, and a scent that was all Jethro, starting up the stairs, she looked back at him, the muscles in his arms rippling as he moved them back and forth over the wooden rib of the boat, his chest moving slightly as he breathed, showing the muscles in his chest thru the thin white t-shirt, his silver hair messy and sticking up slightly, flecks of sawdust in it, from their earlier make-out session against the boat. "you know if you keep looking at me like that, you're never going to go on that run of yours and my boat is never going to get sanded let alone finished!" Jethro said smiling as he looked up, his ice blue eyes sparkling. "Fine, im leaving now!" she grinned as she dashed the rest of the way up the stairs and out the back door into the cool night air. Jethro chuckled to himself quietly, "What's so amusing, Boss?" a deep voice said from the top of the stairs. "DiNozzo, what are you doing here?" Jethro said snapping his head up, and grabbing his phone as he did so. "thought you'd like to have a couple beers with me! Havent seen you around much lately, outside of work!" Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr., Jethro's Senior Field Agent and Claira's big brother said grinning, as he held up the six pack. "Sure, come on down!" Jethro said lightly as he quickly texted Claira, silently thanking God, she had taught him how. -Ur bro is here, bring coffee!- he hit send and sat his phone back on the boat. "Who's car?" Tony asked grinning as he handed Jethro a beer. "A friend of mine's. She wanted me to look at it, she went for a run and some coffee." Jethro answered as he tore the cap off and took a sip. "a girl friend?" Tony smirked slyly. "Jet, Im back!" Claira called as she jogged down the steps, a coffee cup in each hand from his coffee shop. "Claire-Bear?!?!" Tony said in shock as he stood. "Hi, Tony!" she grinned kissing his cheek, and handing Jethro a cup, together they took a sip, each made a face and then grinned lightly and switched cups, sighing contentedly as they sipped their own coffee. "Well, I'll let you guys have your guy time!" Claira said shyly as she set her cup on the work bench, and lifted the warm hoodie over her head, setting it beside the cup. "Here, Aira!" Jethro said lightly as he held her leather jacket for her. "Thanks, Jet!" she said smiling lightly as she slipped into it, as he held it. "Bye Tony!" she said kissing his cheek and giving him a hug. "Bye Jet! Thanks for looking at my car for me!" she said kissing Jethro's cheek shyly. "Anytime, thanks for the coffee, and the help on the boat!" Jethro said winking at her slyly when Tony wasn't watching at the word boat. Claira blushed appropriately, grinned then scooped up her coffee and started up the stairs. "See you later!" she grinned as she finished making her way up the stairs and thru the door. "Since when have you and my sister been so close?" Tony accused a moment later. "Since she accidentally called me a couple months ago, she was trying to call Jet's Pizza and called Jethro Gibbs instead. So we talked and ended up going and having dinner, now we spend a lot of time together! She's a fun person, we have a lot in common!" Jethro said quickly then took a sip of his beer, while Tony watched in shock, he had never heard his Boss say so much in such a short time. "so, you arnt sleeping with her?" Tony asked softly. "No, Tony! We're not sleeping together." Jethro said taking another sip of his coffee as he thought to himself 'yet!' In mostly silence they finished off the six pack. "Well I gotta be going, Boss! I'll see you at work tomorrow!" Tony said quickly smiling, as he snatched up the beer bottles and stuffed them back in the box. "See ya tomorrow, Tony! Get some sleep!" Jethro said lightly as the dark haired man jogged up the stairs, box in his hand, looking back from the top of the stairs just as his sister always did, and waved before slipping thru the door, and outside. When Jethro heard his car back out of the drive, he instantly scooped up his phone, and hit the number 3 as he ran up the stairs, "hey, Jet!" Claira answered the phone sleepily. "you still up for me coming over?" he asked lightly as he slipped his coat on. "we both know that you're already on your way to your truck, so why do you even ask Jethro?" she said mischievously. "Cuz I love hearing you say 'of course, I want you to come over Jet! I always do!'" he said grinning as he ran to his truck, and climbed inside, starting it. "Of course, I want you to come over Jet, I always do!" she said smiling lightly. "Good, I'll see you in 5 minutes!" he grinned as he drove. "See you in 3!" she grinned as she hung up. Exactly 3 minutes later, Jethro knocked on the door to Apartment 25, he grinned when it swung open to reveal, Claira standing there, wearing an old NIS shirt of his, that almost reached her knees, her long red curls tumbling around her face, her bright green eyes sparkling. "Right on time, Jethro!" she grinned. "Time for what?" he asked as he slipped thru the door shutting it behind him, and locking it. "This!" she grinned standing up on her tiptoes and kissing his lips softly. "Oh! Glad I got here then!" he mumbled kissing her roughly but gently. "movie?" she asked pulling away gently. "Ok!" he said grinning. "Bourbon?" she asked as she walked toward the kitchen. "Of course!" he grinned as he sat on her couch, taking his boots of slowly. "Here!" she said softly, kissing his cheek softly and setting a glass in front of him on the coffee table, and taking a sip from her own glass, as she settled down next to him. "Thank you, Aira!" he said slyly, kissing her lips softly before taking a drink of his own drink. "What movie are we watching?" he asked as she slipped her feet underneath her and he pulled her close and yanked the throw blanket off the couch and covered her with it as she laid her head on his shoulder, she handed him the DVD case. "The Notebook!" he read aloud smiling faintly. "I was in the mood for a chick flick!" she admitted sheepishly. "The Notebook, it is!" he grinned as he pushed play, setting the remote back unto the coffee table, and wrapping his arms around her.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep!" Jethro groaned as the alarm clock continued to beep insistently. "its on your side of the bed, Jet!" Claira groaned snuggling closer to him, and pulling the blankets over her head. "Aira, we have to get up! It's 6:15!"Jethro said as he fumbled for the alarm clock, hitting the off button finally. "I'm up, Jet!" she said flinging the blankets off both of them, and kissing his nose, then stumbling off toward the shower. Jethro grinned when he heard her sigh as the hot water hit her body. He pulled on his jeans, yawning, then saying "Aira, where's that polo I left over here last week?" "Right side of the closet!" she said as she shut the water off. "Thanks, honey!" he said smiling. "No problem!" she said leaning on the door frame of the bathroom, her damp hair in a long side braid, wearing a long red flowing skirt, and a white close fitting t-shirt. "You look great!" he said softly as he crossed the room to kiss her. "so do you!" she said giggling as she eyed his strong bare chest, and his faded jeans that were slung low on his hips. "Well, let me get a shirt on, so we're not late…again!" he smirked as he pulled on the white undershirt, that was in his hand, as she crossed the bedroom to the closet and tossed him, his black polo, which he pulled on. "There!" he said as he closed the space between them, kissing her lightly. "Let's go!" she said grinning. "as you wish!" he grinned. "Ah, Jethro! You just made a "The Princess Bride!" reference. I must be affecting you!" she grinned, kissing his nose playfully. "More then you know!" he grinned and kissed her forehead. "Let's go, before my brother calls you!" she grinned as she grabbed his hand, and her phone and purse and headed out the door, pulling him behind her. "See you after work, my angel!" he said kissing her and then climbing in his truck. "After work, my hero!" she said blowing him a kiss, as she climbed in her car.

"Did you drink more after I left?" Tony asked curiously when Jethro walked in 10 minutes late. "Just a little!" Jethro growled lightly as he sipped his coffee and settled into his seat. "Morning Boss!" Ziva said chipper as she came into the squad-room. "What's up with you, Zee-vah?" Tony asked looking up at her from his desk. "She met the new agent on Garth's team!" Tim said grinning as he came up from Abby's Lab. "What' s so great about that?" Tony asked curiously. "he's gorgeous!" Abby squealed as she came in the squad-room. "not as gorgeous as who I left this morning!" Jethro muttered under his breath. "What'd you say Gibbs?" Abby asked curiously. "Nothing!" he said quickly. "I need to go see Ducky!" he said getting up, grabbing his coffee and starting toward the rear elevator. "What is up with Gibbs?" Tim asked looking at Tony for some kind of explanation. "Im not sure, I went over there last night, we had a couple beers and then he seemed agitated like he had things he wanted to be doing! So I left, and I guess he drank some more after I left! My sister had been there before I was so I don't know what was going on with him." Tony said musingly. "Your sister was at Gibbs!" Ziva and Abby said together in shock. "Ya, they've been spending quite a bit of time together! Or so I hear!" he said confused. "What do you hear, DiNozzo?" Jethro said coming in the room. "that were getting a new vending machine! Im not sure if it's a rumor or not though!" Tony said quickly. "Where the hell are they?" Jethro growled under his breath as he dug through his desk drawer. "Whatcha looking for boss?" Tony asked curiously, "My glasses, get back to your paperwork!" Jethro growled. Then realizing he left them at Claira's apartment last night, when he had looked at her paper, he grabbed his phone. "Where ya going?" Tony asked looking up. "Working boss!" he said instantly looking back at his computer. "Im gunna see if I can get a hold of someone, who can bring me my glasses I left them at home!" Jethro said quickly pushing the 3 as he dashed into the elevator. "Hey Jet, miss me already!" Claira said smirking lightly. "you know I do, which is why, Im calling you to ask you if you'll bring me my glasses from your apartment on your lunch break!" he smirked. "Of course! I'm about to take that now, so I'll even bring you lunch! Be there in 20!" she said lightly. "Thanks Aira! Have I told you I love you!" he said quietly. "No, Jet! You havent not with your mouth anyway! But I could see it in your eyes! I love you too! I'll be there soon!" she said softly then hung up.

"I got a hold of someone!" he said as he walked back into the squad-room. "good! What do you want for lunch?" Abby asked smiling a pad of paper in her hand. "My friends bringing me lunch!" he said slightly scratching his back absentmindedly. "Oh ok! So I have everyone else's order! Let's go Timmy!" she said grabbing Tim's hand and rushing toward the elevator, Ziva trailed behind looking bored. "See ya Boss!" Tim said grinning. "Bear bringing 'em!" Tony asked accusingly as Jethro sat down in his chair easily leaning back. "Yes, Tony! Your sister is bringing me lunch, and my glasses!" Jethro said looking over at him. "What's really going on between you two?" Tony growled as he stood and walked over so he was standing in front of his desk. "that is between your sister and you! If Aira wants you to know then she will tell you!" Jethro said standing up. "So you are sleeping with her!" Tony accused his green eyes flashing. "Depends on your definition of sleeping, Tony!" Claira said with a grin as she came in the squad-room. "Claire!" Tony growled, glaring at her. "Tony, she didn't do anything! Don't take this out on her!" Jethro growled at Tony. "Jethro, I am a part of this!" she said crossing her arms. Jethro looked at her and couldn't help but grin, her dark red hair, was out of its braid and the curls were once again tumbling down her shoulders, her emerald green eyes were soft but flashing agitatedly, his glasses were perched on her head, so she wouldn't forget them, her face slightly flushed, and she had a brown paper bag in one hand and 2 cups of coffee in her other hand. "Jethro, this is not the time for that!" she chastised lightly as he looked her over smirking, as she walked over to him, and Tony, handing Jethro a cup of coffee. "This one's yours!" she said grinning. "How can you tell?" he asked looking at it curiously. "This!" she grinned as she pointed out the little sticker's near the bottom, a C, S, and D, then a heart, and a L, J, G. He smirked proudly, and kissed her temple. "So you two are together?" Tony said exasperatedly. "Yes, Tony! Me and Jethro are a couple, and I love him!" she said stubbornly, looking at her brother as she wrapped an arm Jethro's waist. Jethro grinned and wrapped her tightly in his arms, and looked at Tony seriously, "and I've fallen in love with her! It wasn't part of the plan! But I love her, Tony!" he said. "This is so messed up! Its almost like 27 Dresses, except Im a guy, and Im most definitely not in love with you, Boss!" Tony said looking at them both. "That's a chick flick, Tony!" Jethro said smirking. "Gibbs, you actually have heard of that movie!" Tony said in shock. "Chick flick night, about a month ago!" Jethro said lightly as he kissed Claira's head, who giggled. "wait, you've got him to watch movies! Wow, he really does love you! Im so proud!" Tony said teasingly as he tried to give his sister a hug, resulting in him giving a hug to both his sister, and his boss, who both laughed. "Um…Tony, why are you hugging Gibbs?" Abby asked innocently as she came into the squad-room. "Im not, Im hugging my sister, and he's got his arms all around her." Tony said lightly, while Jethro continued to laugh. "Jet, Tone, I cant breathe!" Claira said trying to push them both away from her, resulting in all three of them tumbling to the ground. "Jethro! You are squishing me, again!" she hissed and she tried to get up and he pulled her back into his arms. "Would you two puhlease not do this in front of me?" Tony whined. "Do what?" Claira and Jethro asked innocently ruining it lightly by smirking. "Act all couply!" Tony pouted as he went and sat in his chair, "Aww, don't throw a fit! Tony, Tony!" she grinned from Jethro's arms on the floor. "Jethro, what are you and this lovely young lady doing on the floor?" Director Jennifer Shepard said coming into the squad-room, curiously looking at the two still sprawled on the ground. "Sorry! Jenn!" Jethro said getting to his feet, helping Claira up as he did so. "And who might you be?" she asked looking at Claira. "This is my girlfriend, Claira!" Jethro said lightly. "Claira Sophie DiNozzo! You must be Director Shepard!" Claira grinned politely as she stuck out her hand toward the director. "Yes, I'm Jenn! DiNozzo you say! You wouldn't happen to be…" she started. "My little sister!" Tony muttered annoyed. "Oh, Tone, would you stop it!" she said her eyes flashing lightly as she looked at him. "what happened to 12?" Jenn grinned at Jethro. "Rule 12 is: Don't date a coworker! It doesn't mention a coworker's little sister!" he grinned mischievously. "DiNozzo, I like Gibbs dating your sister, he's smiley!" Tim grinned coming into the squad-room, a big bag of food in each hand, Ziva following behind carrying the drinks. Tony growled. " it is like Tony turned into Gibbs and Gibbs turned into Tony!" Ziva said smiling. "Zee!" Tony said pouting. "Oh, I am sorry, Tonee! But you are snarling?!?" she said giggling. "You would be snarling to if your sister was dating Gibbs!" Tony growled. "well, Tonee seeing as my sister is dead that would be a little impossible!" Ziva said shyly, as Claira turned into Jethro's arms and kissed his lips softly, at which point he grabbed her waist and kissed her back passionately. "Gibbs, could you puhlease keep your tongue out of my sister's mouth at least while I'm standing here!" Tony growled as he slumped his head unto his desk. "But Toney!" Jethro whined playfully, from around Claira. "Jet!" she whined playfully looking up at him, and grinning when he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Can we stop with all the tonsil tacky?" Ziva said exasperatedly. "Tonsil hockey, or tonsil tag, Zee not Tonsil tacky!!" Tony sighed aggravated as Jethro said "Why, Ziver you jealous?" "Jethro, Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby, get to work!" Jenny said smiling lightly. "It was nice to meet you, Claira! You should come with Jethro next time we have a work party, or we're having a cookout this weekend at my place, bug Jethro into bringing you along!" Jenny grinned at Claira. "It was great to meet you too, Jenny!" Claira smiled gently. "So Jet, ya gunna take me to the cookout?" she said smiling mischievously up at Jethro. "Well I was gunna ask you tonight if you'd come with me, but since you're so insistent, Angel! How would you like to go to Jenny's with me this weekend?" he said kissing her forehead. "Of course, my hero!" she grinned kissing his cheek, "And now I gotta go hon! So I will see you after work! Be good, drink your coffee, eat your lunch, stay safe, kiss me, and don't forget that we have dinner reservations at 8, and that you are picking me up at 7:30! And remember dress nice, and I love you!" she said smiling up at him. "Alrighty Angel! I love you and I will be there at 7:30!" he said leaning down and kissing her softly and sweetly, while handing her, her coffee and gently pushing her toward the elevator. "Bye Tony! Love you!" she said smiling as the elevator doors clanged shut. As soon as the doors were shut, Jenny started up the stairs, Abby sat on the edge of Tim's desk as if suspecting something, and Tony stood up at his desk, starting toward Jethro's desk. "you hurt my sister ever, and you will wish you had never been born! I swear, you will be worse then dead!" Tony growled lowly, leaning over Jethro's desk. "Tony, I'm not going to hurt your sister! I have something I would like to ask you in private! Let's go get some coffee!" Jethro said softly as he stood up. "Fine!" Tony growled lightly. "Tony, cool!" Ziva said lightly. "It's chill, Zee-vah!" Tony said lightly, as he headed toward the elevator, Jethro behind him. "I know this Tonee!" she said smiling lightly, causing him to smile slyly.

"So what did you want to ask me, Boss?" Tony asked as they sat down, each with a cup of coffee in hand. Jethro was quiet for a moment before pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket and setting it on the table. "aww, Boss you shouldn't have!" Tony said trying to lighten the mood. "I am trying to be completely serious, DiNozzo! I want permission to make your sister my final wife! I know this is something you normal ask the dad but seeing as neither of you speak with your father, I figured that she'd probably like your permission!" Jethro said stiffly. "You have my permission…" Tony said softly. "Thank you, Anthony!" Jethro said lightly smiling. "Welcome to the family of DiNozzo!" Tony said taking a sip of his coffee. "And welcome to well the Gibbs family!" Jethro said slyly smiling. "we better get back Gibbs, unless you plan on having to work late and in the end, standing up Claire-Bear!" Tony said standing up. "hey, I promised Aira I'd pick her up at 7:30, If anyone has to work late it'll be you!" Jethro smirked standing up as well, snatching up both the box and his coffee cup, stuffing the box back into his pocket, and taking another sip of his coffee. "I don't think I've ever heard you say so much at one time, Boss! Claire's really got you talking!" Tony said smiling, patting Jethro's shoulder.

"Boss, it's 6:30, you better get going unless you plan on standing my sister up!" Tony said with a glance at the clock. "Alright, everyone! Head home! You can finish up your reports in the morning!" Jethro said smiling lightly as he stood up, grabbing his new black leather jacket and slipping it on, grabbing his bag as he did so, and slipping it over his shoulder, and heading toward the elevator, leaving his team shocked behind him. As the doors opened, the finally started moving, Tim starting toward the rear elevator and Tony leaning across his desk to talk to Ziva, who was gathering her things. Jethro sighed contently shaking his head as the doors clanged shut.

Jethro smiled lightly as he stepped out of the shower of his master bathroom, wrapping the large blue towel around his waist, slinging it low around his hips, tightly as he started toward his closet. Suddenly his cell phone rang, "Gibbs!" he said flipping it open. "Hey Jet!" Claira said. "Hey Honey, what's going on?" Jethro asked curiously as he flipped through his dress shirts. "What dress should I wear?" she asked lightly. "that little black one, you bought last weekend when we went shopping!" he said smirking as he pulled his black dress shirt out, yanking his bright blue tie that he had bought the same day off his shelf along with a pair of blue silk boxers and a pair of black pants. "Ok! I got to go finish getting ready! I love you Leroy Jethro!" she said. "and I love you, Claira Sophie!" he said snapping his phone shut, and pulling on his clothes. As he headed back into his bathroom, he started fixing his hair slightly brushing it with his fingers.

10 minutes later… he jogged toward the '68 yellow and black Dodge Charger sitting in his garage, slipping his leather jacket on as he did so, and pulling his phone out of his pocket, hitting the 3 as he put the key in the ignition sighing as the car purred. "Jetty!" Claira giggled, answering the phone. "I'm on my way, Angel!" he said smiling. "and you're bringing the car!" she grinned. "of course only the best for my best!" he said lightly as he backed out of the garage. "Then why do we ride in your truck most of the time?" she giggled. "Because that truck has been through hell with me! So it likes to spend time with my favorite girl!" he smiled as he started toward her apartment. "Oh ok!" she grinned, "Listen I got to go finish getting ready, my hair is everywhere and my makeup is only half done, and I only have about a minute and a half before you get here!" she said teasingly. "So…….. That's the way you look best!" he smirked. "Leroy!" she scolded lightly. "What, my darling Claira?" he asked slyly. "I love you!" she said hanging up. "and I love you!" he said partially to himself as he shut his phone and pulled into her parking spot. He waited for a few moments nervously fiddling with the ring box that he had slipped in his hand before rubbing the back of his neck anxiously and stuffing it in his pocket, grabbing the key from the ignition and tossing it in the air calmly and catching it easily as he stepped out of the car, and slipping it in his pocket as he jogged effortlessly up the stairs toward Claira's apartment, and knocking on the door.

"Doors open, Jethro!" Claira called lightly. She sighed when she didn't hear the door open and started toward it, when suddenly someone grabbed her waist from behind her, holding her close to them, and growled, "I told you to keep that damn door locked at all times!!!" "I unlocked it 2 minutes ago, when I was tired of waiting right there for you to come so I could finish getting ready!" she scowled. "Well I'm here now, so go get ready! And don't give me that look! It just scares the shit out of me, the fact that you could get hurt or something!" he said nervously as he kissed her forehead and let her go pushing her toward her bedroom door. "How do I look?" she grinned stepping back out a moment later, her bright green eyes sparkling, her little black dress showing off her legs brilliantly, the blue around her waist matching his eyes and his tie. "Yummy!" Jet smirked playfully. "I could say the same about you!" she grinned kissing him hotly. "Well, my Angel! If you plan on really going to that restaurant, then we need to go now!" he said pulling back.


End file.
